


Morning Aromas

by White_Roze



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coco likes chocolate, M/M, Sunny is spelt Sani, This would be G rates except for one implied part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Roze/pseuds/White_Roze
Summary: It's Coco's birthday and Sani visits him to bake him a cake.
Relationships: Coco/Sunny (Toriko)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Morning Aromas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gazy_God_Retainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazy_God_Retainer/gifts).



> This is a little story off of "Food Dumbasses" chapter 4.
> 
> I also wrote this to thank my favorite person, Gazy, who encouraged me to start writing on here. I am super grateful to you and all you continue to do for me!

Coco woke up to the smell of baking chocolate, which was drifting throughout the house. Getting up, he made his way to the kitchen where he found a waterfall of rainbow hair standing near the stove. Letting out an audible sigh, Coco steps into the door frame. "What brings you here, Sani?"  
  
  
  
The waterfall of hair smoothly moved out of the way, revealing Sani, who was turned to Coco with one hand on his hip, the other holding a whisk. "Cooking," he replies simply before turning his attention back to the bowl on the counter.  
  
  
  
Coco lets out another sigh, "I'm aware of what you're doing, but why are you cooking here? I believe you usually avoid this area because there are some unsightly monsters here."  
  
  
  
"Yes, well. I don't see why I shouldn't stop here from time to time." Sani says, not sparing Coco even a glance as he turns down sharply, presumably to put the batter into the oven.  
  
  
  
"You rarely come here on your own, Sani. Aren't I still poisonous? Isn't that reason enough for you anymore?" Coco inquires.  
  
  
  
"I should hope you have that under control for now," Sani replies, pulling his hair closer to himself despite saying that he had no reason to do so, "Though I do wonder, is it bad for me to visit on your birthday?"  
  
  
  
"My birthday?" Coco does faintly remember that today is October 29, "And why is it that you finally decide to help me celebrate?", he asks.  
  
  
  
Sani huffs, "I do get busy you know."  
  
  
  
"Are you not busy now then?" Coco questions again, stepping farther into the kitchen to get closer to Sani. Sani stands up fully and finally looks at Coco, in all his dark green tank top and light grey sweatpants glory. His face flushes lightly and Sani forces himself to look away, despite seeing said man shirtless on multiple occasions.  
  
  
  
"I'm not busy at the moment, yes." Sani mumbles.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad," Coco purrs, finally getting close enough to lean on the counter beside Sani. Sani slowly inches away, taking the extra precaution in case his feelers decide to get a little more touchy then he would like. "So what did you decide to make me for my birthday, Sani." Coco asks, hoping to regain Sani's attention.  
  
  
  
Sani places his hands on his hips proudly and looks at Coco with a smug smile, "Chocolate cake, of course!" He adds a flip of his hair for effect. Coco smiles gently at Sani, which Sani tried his hardest to ignore, as it somehow found a way to bring his fiery blush back to his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Sounds lovely," Coco purrs as he moves towards Sani again. Sani focuses his energy on trying to keep a calm face, which is slipping away the closer Coco is getting. Once close enough, Coco reaches around Sani and kneels down to get a closer look at the baking desert. While Sani has a heart attack, Coco admires how delicious the cake looks and smells. He stands back up and looks down slightly at Sani, whose face and neck are a bright red.  
  
  
  
Coco laughs a bit at Sani, which snaps Sani out of his trance-like state. "Be quiet, Coco! This," he gestures angrily at his own face, "Is all because of you!"  
  
  
  
Coco's laughing ceases and Sani is met with a serious face, "Apologies Sani. I didn't think about what I was doing," though the mischievous glint in his eyes shows otherwise.  
  
  
  
"I see where Toriko and Zebra get their misbehavior from now." Sani pouts, which makes Coco let out a light laugh. Sani can't help but smile and laugh along, Coco's laughter continuing to hold that infectious quality that it's had since they were kids.  
  
  
  
"In all seriousness, Sani," Coco says after he's calmed down, "I am happy that you decided to come and visit me today."  
  
  
  
"I am too", Sani replies, still with a silly grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
